thaliassworddeathfandomcom-20200214-history
Thalia Combe
Thalia Combe is a fictional character made by Catnipkatniss. She was created for the 79th Hunger Games and is heavily based on previous The Hunger Games characters including Clove, Glimmer and Katniss. Basic Information Thalia Combe was 16 years old when she volunteered for her sister in the 79th Hunger Games. She was from District 2 henceforth being in the career pack. Appearance She is described to have had long dark brown hair, bright blue eyes and porcleain white skin. She was also said to be stunning and beautiful having been one of the most beautiful 16 year olds in her town. Skills Thalia was excellent at both knife throwing and archery, during the training sessions Thalia also became quite handy with a sword and an axe. She was known for her strength and speed, also for seduction boys. She was skilled with most weapons, and also climbing and edible plants. Personality She was sweet and sadistic sometimes. She mostly was sarcastic and teased other careers. She's also very short tempered which drove her kill more tributes. She was sarcastic at times, meaning not alot of people found her funny which caused her to become full of rage and blood thirsty. Weaknesses She was short tempered causing her to sometimes kill people. Not many people liked her, so she was a target for some of the non-careers and even a few of the careers. Interview In Thalia's interview she went for the same route as many careers.She was sweet, though she also showed her sadistic and sarcactic side in her interview. She wore a dress which was described as being gold, and when she twirled it, it looked as if she was a shining star. In her interview she talked about her training score, volunteering for her sister, her chariot outfit and also to watch out for her in the arena. Her interview was the best by far Chariot Ride Thalia and her fellow district 2 tribute, Gelio Fernandes, were said to have the best outfits and so they were both what the Capitol were talking about, seeing as they won the best chariot outfits, and also resulting ingetting them lots of sponsors. Thalia was wearing a long gold dress that was made to look like armour. It shone so brightly that the capitol had to look away. Her hair was placed up in a bun, with a golden crown with leaves engraved on it which fitted perfectly on her delicate and fragile head. During the chariot ride she was said to have waved to the crowd and sometimes even blowed kisses to them. Individual Training Session Thalia ran into the training centre so fast and quiet the game makers didn't notice her. She grabbed a pair of sharp knives on her way past and then she climbed to the top of a ropes course. The game makers start to get angry as they think she hasn't arrived yet. She threw one of the knives at a target at the other end of the room. It hits the centre so fast the game makers still can't figure out where she is. She climbs across the ceiling and then when she is in the centre, she drops down and land on her feet. "Thalia Combe, District 2" she shouts and smiles. She laughs and then gets the other knife she placed in my boot and does a backwards flip and throws her knife midway. It lands in the centre. She then grabs a bow and arrow and shoots 3 targets, 1 in the head, 1 in the heart and 1 down below. She received a score of 10 in her training which is very good, she also received the odds of 9-1 of winning, which made her have the second highest chance of winning, just under district 1 male, Ares. Victims Krex Lavermon was the only victim of Thalia in the 79th Hunger Games, she stabbed him in the back during the bloodbath of the games. She didn't kill many tributes, unlike most careers which is quite unusual as she was thought to be a vicious blood thirsty killer. Death Thalias' death was un-intentional. She fell onto a sword placed outside the corncuopia right after she woke up, she died straight away as the sword was placed in her privates. The other careers then placed 2 oranges on her privates so it would look like she had a penis and balls. When they lifted Thalia up into the hovercraft the oranges fell off and they said how Thalia had lost her balls. Even though she was their ally they didn't seem upset about her death at all, instead they found it very humourous. Trivia *Placed 17th in the 79th Hunger Games which is very bad for a career. *She got odds of 9 - 1 for winning. *Her district won best chariot. *She volunteered for her sister Delphi, who is said to be 13. *She trained for the games since she could walk. *She recieved a training score of 10. *She was said to be stunning and beautiful, making many boys fall for her. Category:Tribute Category:Female Category:Thalia Combe Related